<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow We Begin a New Chapter by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006289">Tomorrow We Begin a New Chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuuWata Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls, pre-wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto hates sleeping without Wataru, and he misses him after not having seen him mostly all day, but, who's to say they couldn't talk on the phone the night before their wedding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuuWata Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrow We Begin a New Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Four for YuuWata Week~ ^^<br/>Today was a free day so I just decided on separation but make it fluffy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuto stared up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. This was going to feel like the longest night of his life, and he was spending it lonesome. Wataru wasn’t allowed to spend this night with him, he hadn’t been allowed to see him all day unless he’d wanted to cause everyone to start fussing and throwing holy water on them both.</p>
<p>That would’ve been one hell of a nightmare in broad daylight.</p>
<p>He looked at his phone and smiled when he saw Wataru calling him. So they’d had the same thought; they couldn’t see each other but where was there a rule ever stating they couldn’t talk to each other?</p>
<p>He picked up the call and answered with a grin, “Couldn’t sleep as well, huh?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Heh, you got me. It’s not like I’ve missed you or anything, though”.</em>
</p>
<p>Yuuto’s grin widened, “Oh, of course not! Why would you ever miss me on the last day of freedom?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, don’t go making it sound like tomorrow is some sort of condemning to confinement! Or is that just how low your standards are?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Ouch~ Wataru, your words wound me, my dear”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Funny, funny. So, what was today like for you? In all seriousness”.</em>
</p>
<p>“It was weird, but pretty fun. I’m so used to having you around and before all that’s happened, I always sorta imagined you would be there with me on today of all days”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Honestly, I felt the same. I kept thinking about how people call it the last night of being free, but really I feel like after tomorrow, that’s when I’ll truly be free. Free for the rest of my life”.</em>
</p>
<p>“Turning the tables with words, eh? That’s so like you,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know me too well”.</em>
</p>
<p>“That I do~ ‘Though I still wonder why you even wanted to go through with this whole thing”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuu, it’s because you asked, silly”.</em>
</p>
<p>“No, I mean like…like… I don’t get it, Wataru. You could’ve chosen so much better than this”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“No way! And you’re not hearing me; I want to do this because you asked me! I didn’t exactly choose for all this either, it just happened on its own. But, I’m glad it did. I wouldn’t do anything differently even if I had the chance to go back and change things; unless I had the option of making it happen sooner”.</em>
</p>
<p>“You have that much faith in me…I’m surprised, you knowing better than anyone how I am”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well how do you say no to someone when they tell you they’re perfect for you and nobody else?”</em>
</p>
<p>Wataru giggled quietly on his end of the line as Yuuto groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, “Don’t remind me, that was so awful to say!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“It can be interpreted in two ways, you know?”</em>
</p>
<p>“It can? How?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, you can either be saying that you’re the only person who’s right for me, or you could be saying that nobody else is perfect for you”.</em>
</p>
<p>Yuuto took his arm away and blinked, the explanation rolling around in his head before clonking into his brain, “Right…makes sense”.</p>
<p>He heard Wataru sigh with a smile to his tone, <em>“I’ll explain it again in time, though it’s pretty simple. I don’t even know why you had to use a pickup line anyway, you should’ve known better”.</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, should’ve known better than to ever have let those words come out of my mouth!”</p>
<p><em>“Oh come on,”</em> a giggle, <em>“It was pretty sweet in all honesty. You don’t know how hard it felt to breathe in that moment, or how fast my heart was beating. Despite the fact we were already together for quite a while, but maybe I’m the one who should’ve known better; if I apparently know you as well as I say I do”.</em></p>
<p>“Heh,” Yuuto turned onto his side to look out the window at the dark sky, “Hey…Wataru? …Tell me I’m not dreaming this”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not dreaming. If this is a dream then I’m going to hit you on the head so freaking hard when we both wake up”.</em>
</p>
<p>“Haha! Alright, alright, let’s never wake up then~”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Screw you”.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’d love to~”</p>
<p>
  <em>“YUU!!”</em>
</p>
<p>Yuuto sniggered, feeling his heart grow light, “I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow night then for that~”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh my God you’re actually the worst- Shut your mouth and go to sleep!”</em>
</p>
<p>He could see Wataru blushing almost as red as his hair in his mind’s eye, “Don’t ditch me tomorrow because of that, promise?”</p>
<p><em>“Idiot…,”</em> Wataru sighed softly, <em>“I wouldn’t miss tomorrow’s plans even if the world were ending. Just don’t say anything like that in your speech otherwise it’ll be a funeral I’ll be attending before anyone can blink and ask what happened”.</em></p>
<p>“Harsh, but noted”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good. Well, I don’t know about you but I’m finally sleepy so…goodnight, Yuu. I love you”.</em>
</p>
<p>“Goodnight Wataru, I love you too”.</p>
<p>Yuuto pressed a kiss into the phone by having his lips touch the back of his free hand and he could imagine Wataru shaking his head before their call ended. He put the device aside and stared back up at the ceiling with a smile and slowly closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, he and Wataru would be married men, both under the name Goryo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>